Hunger Games: The Musical
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: A musical parody of The Hunger Games. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Tribute Selection

Chapter 1: Tribute Selection

Katniss and Primrose Everdeen are at the Reaping, an event where two Tributes are picked for the Hunger Games.

Effie Trinket, a woman with a clown-like appearance steps on the stage. Before she does the infamous speech about how the Games came to be, music starts to play.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

This song fits Effie pretty well, because she was like a living Barbie doll. Always changing her appearance, and fake.

Effie makes her speech and begins to call the names for this year's Tributes.

Primrose:

_Don't call my name, don't call my name..._

Effie calls the name of the female Tribute. "Primrose Everdeen!"

Katniss has a look of utter horror on her face.

Katniss:

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh_

Katniss can't let her little sister go into the arena. So she stepped forward and yells "I volunteer as Tribute!" at the top of her lungs.

And now it's time to pick the boy Tribute.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie yelled.

Peeta felt the need to let the whole world know his name is Peeta.

Peeta:

_I'm Peeta and I know it!_

Effie tells Katniss and Peeta to shake hands. They do, and they step on the train to the Capitol.

**A/N: Songs in this chapter:**

**Barbie girl-Aqua**

**Alejandro-Lady GaGa**

**OMG-Usher**

**Peeta and I know it-A parody of Sexy and I know it by LMFAO.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tribute Training

Chapter 2: Tribute Training

The Tributes are training for the Games now.

The Careers are looking at Peeta like he's a meal, because that's how fucked in the head they are.

"Peeta, throw that great big metal ball. Do it!" Katniss points to a large metal ball. Peeta picks it up and throws it, proving that he is strong. His aim is perfect.

The Careers gape at Peeta as a line from Fergie's song London Bridge plays.

_Oh snap! _

Looks like you may have a little competition, Careers.

**A/N: Song of the chapter-London Bridge by Fergie.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tribute Interviews

Chapter 3: Tribute Interviews

Tonight is the night of the Tribute interviews.

First up was Glimmer; and she just rambles on and on about how fabulous she is.

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it.  
You know I'm gonna flaunt it.  
Gonna make you want it  
_

_F to the A to the B-O-L-O-U-S  
I'm so fabulous.  
F to the A to the B-O-L-O-U-S  
F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S._

Next up is Marvel. He talks about how he thought the Games was gonna be so fucking fun!

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

Next up is Clove. She talks about how people need to be afraid of her because she's a psycho.

_You see, I'm a psycho, a sicko, I'm crazy  
I see, I got my knife boy, I kill you, you make me  
_

Soon, it's Katniss's turn. To impress the audience, she spins in the long elegant red dress she's wearing while music plays.

_Been holdin' back for quite some time  
And finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir faire_

The interviews are now over.

**A/N: Songs of the chapter:**

**Fabulous-Chelsea Staub**

**Good Time-Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Pyscho-50 Cent ft. Eminem**

**Express-**Christina Aguilera


	4. Chapter 4: The Arena

Chapter 4: The Arena

**(A/N: Because of the song, events may or may not seem out of order.)**

The moment everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived. The Tributes are now in the arena.

While the Tributes are trying to survive, they sing.

Cato:

_This game's been played before  
73 times won  
The faster you die, faster you lose  
Life's the prize for one_

Foxface:

_Children wielding weapons, cutting short a life  
Cameras see it all  
But were they enemies or were they friends?  
Gotta make it through somehow_

All Tributes:

_5... 4... 3,2,1!_

The arena! The arena! This is our world stage  
The arena! The arena! This is our death cage  
Cannons in the distance! The distance!  
Silver parachutes descend  
You've been spared for now, but for how long?  
When will all this end?

Katniss:

_Watch out for the Careers, murders in their veins  
Cato, Clove, and Glimmer  
Survive and thrive on pain_

Peeta:

_All that's left are the eyes, twisted muttations  
Risen from the dead_  
_Born to kill, bred to die  
But they all bleed all the same_

Cato, Katniss, and Peeta:

_5... 4... 3,2,1!_

The arena! The arena! This is our world stage  
The arena! The arena! This is our death cage  
Cannons in the distance! The distance!  
Silver parachutes descend  
You've been spared for now, but for how long?  
When will all this end?

Thresh:

_No allies or teams  
Only their screams  
No allies or teams_

All Tributes:

_5... 4... 3,2,1!  
_  
_The arena! The arena! This is our world stage  
The arena! The arena! This is our death cage  
Cannons in the distance! The distance!  
Silver parachutes descend  
You've been spared for now, but for how long?  
When will all this end?_

It ended with the deaths of everyone but Katniss and Peeta.

**A/N: Song of the chapter-Arena by ****Joey Graceffa**


	5. Chapter 5: Riot

Chapter 5: Riot

Citizens of District 11 had found out about Rue's death, and they were not happy about it. They had a riot. Music played as they did so.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy_  
_So dirty so fucked up_  
_If you feel so walked on_  
_So painful so pissed off_  
_You're not the only one_  
_Refusing to go down_  
_You're not the only one_  
_So get up_

The song fit the situation very well. The Games were fucked up, and the District 11 citizens were pissed off.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty_  
_So used up, so let down_  
_If you feel so angry_  
_Just get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_

**A/N: Song of the chapter-Riot by Three Days Grace**


	6. Chapter 6: We Are The Champions

Chapter 6: We Are The Champions

Katniss and Peeta have won the 74th annual Hunger Games, and they felt the need to sing about it.

Katniss:

_We are the champions , my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions _

Peeta:

_We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions _

Katniss and Peeta:

_Of the world!_

Yes, they are indeed the champions.

THE END

**A/N #1: Song of the chapter- We Are The Champions by Queen. **

**A/N #2: Please review!**


End file.
